


third times the charm

by sleepoverwork



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Deaf Clint Barton, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Multi, POV Clint Barton, Sassy Tony Stark, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepoverwork/pseuds/sleepoverwork
Summary: Clint wakes up dazed and confused. Of course his boyfriends are there to make sure he feels loved.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	third times the charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudearrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudearrow/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [rudearrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudearrow/pseuds/rudearrow) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> A/N: Rudad wished for WIH and soft, so that is what dad gets. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> MANY MUCH LOVE TO [VEX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexbatch) FOR BEING THE BESTEST. This story is way more fleshed out with your help. You are the most amazing friendo a meingo could ask for. thank you thank you thank you <3

Clint woke up to a thunk, the vibrations of someone hiding their face in his back while they laughed, and sunshine right in his eyes.

The sunshine was the worst part.

Coming face to face with Bucky Barnes’ naked torso was a plus.

Lucky jumping onto the bed and proceeding to lick the shit out Clint’s face with dog breath was not.

Tony Stark nudging Lucky off to give Clint a sweet good morning kiss that made his toes curl, was good too.

Unfortunately for him, the kiss ended before Clint’s mind could get on board, and that left Clint chasing after the feeling as he sat up to follow after Tony’s lips. Finding nothing, Clint blinked his eyes open to find Bucky’s face so close he could practically taste the earthly tones of Bucky’s shampoo. Bucky’s left hand came up to rub circles at the base of Clint’s head as his right opened to reveal Clint’s hearing aids in his open palm.

Tony came back into view, mouth running, to peek over Bucky’s extreme bedhead as Clint put the first one in.

“-hilarious, I mean you just fucking rolled off the bed Buckaroo. I think this proves why I’m the favorite.”

Clint put the other one in as Bucky rolled his eyes, and leaned into the impromptu head massage. Lucky nudged his hand and he lifted it to scratch Lucky behind the ears while Clint’s mind tried to process what was going on.

“Oh yeah Stark? Do you happen to take constructive criticism?” He winked at Clint and mouthed ‘morning’.

Clint’s own greeting was easily drowned out by Tony’s “not without crying” retort which made Bucky’s smile widen. Clint watched Bucky’s brown eyes crinkle as the edges as his nose scrunched up that left Clint’s pre-coffee brain sputtering to a halt. The morning sun backlit Bucky’s head.

By the time he blinked out of it, he had a lapful of Bucky flipping off Tony while smiling up at Clint.

“Good morning,” Bucky said, clearly hiding a smile, “May I have a kiss?”

Clint was nodding before Bucky had finished the question. He felt his face heat up but it was worth it to see Bucky’s eyes soften. He got one of Bucky’s boyish, lopsided smiles before he leaned in to kiss Clint nice and slow.

“Hey hey hey, stop that you cheater.” Tony threw a pillow that broke off the kiss. “Wait until I’ve gotten coffee you jerks. Don’t you two start shit without me!”

Bucky didn’t even look when he tossed the pillow back, smacking Tony right in his head before he could turn the corner. Tony sputtered and then hollered back.“And this is the reason you get kicked out of bed.”

Clint blinked again.

“Is it my birthday?”

Bucky, who was leaning back in for a kiss, stopped to cock his head. “Not unless your birthday has changed.” 

“Oh,” Clint repeated, blinking again. “Is it _your_ birthday?”

Bucky’s grin widened as he shook his head and laughed. “It’s probably someone’s birthday somewhere but it’s not anyone’s birthday that I know.”

“Oh.” Clint desperately racked his brain for what date it was. They never had lazy mornings. Between Avengering, Clint’s Bed Stuy apartment complex, Tony’s company, and Bucky… whatever he snuck off to do with his freetime, _they_ never had freetime without a reason. 

“Okay. You’re naked?” he tried, earning another chuckle.

“Partially, yes,” Bucky answered, looking down at his boxers. Clint definitely did **not** take advantage of the moment to sneak a peek to see if Bucky’s boxers had ridden up his beautifully sculpted thighs and- nope. No sir, his hands stayed firmly on the hips and his eyes above Bucky’s collarbones.

“On my lap.”

“Right again.”

There was another beat of silence where Clint blinked at Buck before Tony came sauntering back, skillfully carrying three full mugs of coffee, two in his left, one in his right, all without risking even one drop.

“Here you go Katniss. One cup of joe as black as my soul.” Tony gave Clint his billion dollar grin which was juxtaposed with an epic case of bedhead. 

“So you got Clint milk?” Bucky hid a shit-eating grin in his mug and slurped loudly, just because they both knew it would make Tony’s eyebrow twitch. 

Tony kept the mug held out to Clint as he turned to face Bucky with the other two. “First of all, get fucked. And, secondly, for his royal assholeness, some tooth-rotting sugar sludge.” 

“I don’t...” Clint closed his eyes, trying to figure out what was going on. It was a few months before Bucky’s birthday. A while before Tony’s. Nowhere near his.

“Shit- Hey, no.” Tony immediately dropped any pretense of arrogance and when Clint opened his eyes, Tony was on his knees beside him, pressing kisses into his temple while running a hand over Clint’s bare thigh, grounding him back in the present.

“Clint, look at me please.” Bucky placed his mug on the nightstand, forgoing a coaster which didn’t make sense because he hated watermarks. That was why he insisted on having some in the bedroom. Bucky’s hands cupped Clint's face, leaning up to give Clint a quick peck. “You’re not forgetting anything. It’s just an average weekday, Wednesday in fact. A nice, peaceful Wednesday where we have nothing to do for once and-”

“I made you coffee,” Tony interrupted. He let go of Clint to grab the Captain America mug from where it was resting between his legs and shoved it at Clint. “Because you-” Tony paused and clinked their mugs to prompt him to take a sip. Once they both drank, Tony continued, “because you flipped over in your sleep and startled Bubble Butt-” Bucky took his hands off Clint’s face to interlock their fingers with Clint’s free hand while Bucky’s metal hand snatched his own mug. When they locked eyes, he gave Clint’s fingers a small squeeze and rolled his eyes at the nickname, “-into flailing off the bed.” 

Tony blew a kiss to Bucky and then clinked Clint’s mug with his own. “And that deserves celebratory coffee.”

Clint leaned back into Tony’s hand and started guzzling the coffee in his mouth to prevent embarrassing himself further. Knowing his luck, he’d probably blurt something dumb like “I love you”.

Which is why he ended up spitting his mouthful of coffee all over himself and Bucky when the latter decided to chime in. “Also to celebrate the marathon sex we’re going to have.”

Tony choked on his coffee, his blue eyes bulging out of their sockets as he made a wheezing sound. Clint went to go pat his back, forgetting he had coffee in his hand, and ended up smacking Tony’s back with his mug. 

Lucky enough, Clint’s mug was almost empty and no coffee was lost in the chaos. Lucky, on the other hand, was barking and running around, excited by the excitement. A yowl of despair came from the living room where Alpine apparently had realized they were all awake and his food bowl was, likely, empty.

Clint turned when he heard a thunk behind him to find Bucky had laughed himself off the bed. 


End file.
